Believe in Me
by TheChristinaHorrorPictureShow
Summary: When Mitchie's cousn Lily comes to camp rock with her, she finds all kinds of adventre; and maybe even summer love. But what happens when seems-like-revised Tess Tyler tries to make her moves on Nate AND Shane, and blames what happens on Mitchie and Lily?


**Disclamer: I don't own Camp Rock, Characters (Except my own) All belongs to disney except the Plot. (bad disclamer, I know)**

"I can't believe we're going to _Camp Rock!!_" I squealed at my cousin, Mitchie

"I know, I begged my mom to let you come this year" Mitchie said, smiling at me. I tugged at the hem of my Connect 3 t-shirt and then looked out the window

We were all crammed in the front seat of my aunt Connie's catering truck. That's how I got in, She is gonna be the camp cook again this year, and she begged the owner to let me come along at a discount so my mom could afford it. I squealed and kicked my legs as we pulled up at the camp, starting to bounce in my seat

"Lily, calm down" Aunt Connie said, a laugh in her voice. Once the truck came to a complete stop, Mitchie and I jumped out and grabbed our things from the back.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled to a girl with curly brown hair. The girl turned around and waved, and I followed as she walked over and they hugged

"Caitlyn, this is my cousin Lily, Lily, this is Caitlyn" We both smiled and shared quiet hellos.

"So, is this your first year?" Caitlyn asked me. I nodded and twirled a lock of my solid black hair between my fingers

"You'll love it, trust me" Caitlyn smiled and I watched as a tall blond walked over

"Hi guys" The girl said, smiling a small smile at Mitchie and Caitlyn. They shared confused looks then looked back at the girl

"Hi Tess" Mitchie said in complete aw. Tess smiled and looked at me

"And you are??" She asked. I smiled

"Lily, I'm Mitchie's cousin" I said. Tess smiled and filliped her long blond hair over her shoulder then walked away

"_Thats_the 'mean evil' Tess Tyler you told me about?" I asked Mitchie, remembering the phone call after she returned home from camp last year "She doesn't seem so bad"

"She must have gotten a reality check" Caitlyn said, and Mitchie and her both laughed. I stood there confused as ever, then took a sharp intake of breath as I saw a limo pull up and who was coming out of it

"Lily, What's?-" She got cut off by Shane Gray covering her eyes with his hands. She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. I looked down at my converse, my cheeks burning

"Ohmygosh! I didn't know you guys were gonna be here this year!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane smiled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and Nate (My soul mate-I hope) came over to me

"Hey" He said, a smile playing on his lips. I looked up into those velvet-brown eyes and felt a smile tugging at my lips

"Hey!" I tugged at my shirt as he looked me up and down

"Fan, huh?" He asked. I nodded as my phone began to play their song "Play My Music". I blushed and answered

"Hey mom" I said, I looked at everyone and shot them an apologetic look as I went off to talk to my mom. When I finished the phone call, I came back and slid my phone back into my back pocket

"C'mon, Lets go find our cabin" Mitchie said, giving Shane a quick peck on the cheek

"Yeah, we need to go see Uncle Brown" Shane said. Jason Walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back

"You know, Mitchie, I never got my birdhouse last year" He let go of me and sent her puppy eyes. I looked confused as she laughed. must be something between them I'll never understand. I grabbed my duffel back and Nate came back over

"Wanna hang out later? Maybe at the opening night Jam?" He asked. I nodded eagerly and He smiled

"Alright, see ya" He waved and ran after his band mates, and inside my head I was screaming

"Well, C'mon, lets go get settled" Caitlyn said, grabbing her stuff. I looked at the paper Mitchie was holding; we were sharing the Vibe Cabin. I followed them and in my head, planning on tonight. Maybe Nate and I can become great friends like Mitchie and Shane...or maybe something more.


End file.
